The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for testing in a wind tunnel an elongate object, which, in its normal use, has a fixed end and a free end, and in particular such an object with a head unit coupled to a shaft. The exemplary object used throughout this description is a golf club, but it should be understood the present invention, and embodiments thereof, may be utilized with other objects.
Wind tunnels are highly useful for testing the aerodynamics of the shape of an object and for testing the object's dynamic response to aerodynamic forces. Sporting implements, and in particular golf clubs, are subjected to aerodynamic forces as they are swung or otherwise propelled through the air. Thus, at the most basic level, one would expect a more streamlined or aerodynamic head shape should pass through the air with less turbulence and at a higher speed. With respect to golf clubs, a streamlined or aerodynamic shape of the golf club head could be achieved by mounting the head within a wind tunnel, measuring the aerodymanic efficiency of the head, and reshaping the head to attempt to improve its aerodynamics.
Such an approach, however, fails to test the effect of head aerodynamics on the head and shaft coupled together. In order for a wind tunnel to accommodate a full swing golf club, such as a driver, the wind tunnel would need to be at least five feet wide and provide means for fixing the grip end of the shaft in place. Wind tunnels of this size are not readily available and are quite expensive to build or use. Further, if the entire club (head and shaft) is placed in the air stream, the aerodynamic response of the shaft to the wind stream couples with the response of the head. This complicates the task of determining the effect of aerodynamics of the head on club performance. What is needed is an apparatus to allow testing of the dynamic response of an elongate object, with a head attached to a shaft fixed in position, to aerodynamic forces substantially isolated on the head of the object.